


Look, Do You Want To Die Or Not?!

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Posion, Tags Are Hard, demon bugs, enjoys fuckers, grell ron and ciel trying not to burst out laughing, lol no homo will, sebastian being a cheeky lil shit, using they/them pronouns for grell cuz gender?, will wishing he was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: William, Grell, Ronald, Ciel, and Sebastian have to fight off a bunch of demon-looking bug things. Will gets hit in the neck with a poison barb and Sebastian is the only one who can help. Now, it's another matter of getting Will to accept that help.





	Look, Do You Want To Die Or Not?!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this story will be hell for my asexual ass but I had this idea and I can't get it out of my head.

 

Grell grinned as they stabbed their chainsaw through the last creature. "Whew" sighed Ronald, leaning against the handle of his death sycthe **(idk how to spell it)** "That's the last of em"Ciel put his gun down and sank to the ground, wiping goop off of his cloak. Will was the only one looking pale as he leaned against the wall for support. "Eh, boss? You alright?" asked Ron, looking worried.

William grunted."It's nothing, I'm fine" Sebastian strode over to him and looked him over, spotting a small barb.

"You are not fine, thank you very much. You've got a poisoned barb in your neck"

Will waved him away. "Oh, I'll be alright"

Grell sauntered over. "Euuuh Bassy dear, he's not going to die right?" they asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "He'll be alright if you three can go find a couple herbs. I hope that's not asking too much, my lord?" He directed the last question at Ciel, who was getting to his feet.

"No, I suppose not" Quickly rattling off the list of plants he would need, the demon sent them on their way and turned back to William.

"W-What were the plants for?" he mumbled, paling even further.

"For getting rid of them" grinned Sebastian, pinching the barb out of the reaper's neck. "If you want to live William, I need to get the poison out of your bloodstream. Fortunately, demons have an immunity to"

Will's eyes widened behind his glasses. "No! I would rather die" he protested, trying to squirm away.

”No you wouldn’t”

”Oh yes I would! Now get off before I call Grell back and have them murder me with their chainsaw”

"I don't think so. Now for Satan's sake LET ME HELP" said Sebastian forcefully, his ruby eyes glowing.

The senior Shinigami hung his head in defeat. "Fine. But why do you care so much anyway?" The demon shrugged, dusting his gloves off.

"I don't think I'd be able to explain to the other Reapers why I carried your lifeless body back back up there. They know I could have done something about it" 

William sighed, baring his throat. "Alright then. Don't take prolong this. I should be asking for a raise" Sebastian grinned before placing his lips over the small puncture, sucking the poison out of the wound. Will made a noise between a moan and a hiss.

”Fuck” he muttered, his face a brilliant red. 

”Can’t tell if it hurts or feels good?” Asked the demon, spitting some poison onto the grass. 

William nodded, his dignity long dead by now. “How’d you know” Sebastian shrugged. 

“Not the first time I’ve done it” A little longer and he was done. The Reaper rubbed the side of his neck and sank to the ground, closing his eyes.

 A few seconds later, he cracked an eye open and glared at the bushes. "If you don’t think I can’t see you there, you are gravely mistaken” There was a rustle of leaves and muffled cursing and Ronald, Grell, and Ciel stepped out of the shrubs.  

"Ah, sorry boss" muttered Ron. William squinted. 

"Grell? Is your nose bleeding?" he asked. Grell grinned, wiping their rose on their sleeve. 

"Yes! You two are just adorable!" they cooed. William groaned.

"If a WORD of this leaves your mouths, I assure you both will not leave the hospital for a month" The other two reapers scrambled to gather their things. Will stood up and grabbed his death sycthe. "Ugh. I suppose I have to say this. Thank you for saving my life, I guess" Sebastian bowed slightly. As he straightened up, William strode forward and kissed his cheek before vanishing among the rooftops. The other reapers stared in shock before yelling loudly and chasing the senior around the town.

Sebastian blinked and reached a hand up to touch his face. _Well played William, well played._ He turned to find Ciel wiping his nose on the corner of his cloak. "My lord, are you alright?" he asked. Ciel stooped to collect his gun, carefully wiping the rest of the blood from his nose. "Oh yes. I'm alright. Let's go Sebastian, I need some tea"

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS MY HAND SLIPPED


End file.
